


Antyk

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Naprawy i antyki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uwielbia historię, a Lucyfer chce mu dać prezent z dawnych lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antyk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Sam bardzo lubił historię, a jeszcze bardziej rzeczy, które były stare i unikatowe, czyli takie typowe antyki. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy Lucyfer proponował mu jakiś prezent z dawnych lat, Winchester zapierał się rękami i nogami, bo „przecież każdy miał prawo je oglądać”, a on – odpukać w niemalowane – mógłby jeszcze coś zniszczyć. Archanioł przyjął to do wiadomości i nie wracał do tego więcej. Dlatego Sam nic nie podejrzewał, kiedy szatan zaproponował mu małą wycieczkę do Las Vegas. To, czego się nie spodziewał to tego, że będzie to Las Vegas pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych, a oni znajdą się w zatłoczonym „Casino de Paris”, gdzie Frank Sinatra i Violetta Villas śpiewali właśnie w duecie „Strangers in the Night”.

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? — spytał Sam Lucyfera, rozglądając się wokół z niedowierzaniem.

Diabeł spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Rozejrzyj się Sam. To właśnie magia lat sześćdziesiątych. No i muzyków raczej nie zepsujesz, prawda?

 


End file.
